morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Fantasia
"Grand Fantasia is one of the greatest MMOs (means Massive Multiplayer Online game, in case you've been living under a rock) ever made." - Said by ss14hero, meaning it is true because he is awesome. Grand Fantasia is owned by Aeria Games, played by thousands, and made awesome by ss14hero. Grand Fantasia doesn't change up the MMO mix too much, but it has a unique feel to it. Grand Fantasia takes place in the world of Saphael, where monsters have been running wild as of late. A hero (that's you) and your sprite have to save it. The game includes a class chain, choose wisely for once your character has chosen a class, you are stuck with it, however, you can always delete that character or use the other 2 slots. The Classes You start out as a Novice, not excelling at anything and having the equipment range of a borderline nudist. But very soon you are given a choice of which class route you would like to follow. Now to start the class chains. Fighter Chain Fighter - Going the fighter chain means being a physical attacker/tank. As a Fighter, you are vulnerable, because you rely a lot on your equipment to survive. But just hold out until level 15 where you become a Warrior. Warrior - Not much an upgrade from Fighter, a bit stronger though. As a Warrior you start having to fulfil your role as a tank. But sadly you rely even more on equipment than before. But if you can tough it out until level 30 the fun begins. Berserker route or Paladin route, which will you choose? Berserker - Berserker is tough, surable, and can pack serious heat. Can absolutely destroy several enemies, and can solo early dungeons. Has high HP, defense, and their main attraction, their huge attack. I'm not saying you HAVE to choose this route, but seeing as it's the route ss14hero took, it is indeed the awesomest. Warlord - The second and last class of the Berserker route. This is the ultimate DPS class. The best attack of any class, as well as their very high defense and HP. They are a force to be reconed with and can one-shot all but the strongest normal enemies. Paladin - The Paladin is sort of the odd one of the Fighter class chain. They actually have very low attack, they take on the role of a healer of sorts, and their defense becomes their main strength. They are a valuable ally to have despite their rather low attack. Templar - The end of the Paladin chain. Ends up having some of the lowest attack of any class, again, making it the odd one out in the Fighter chain. They become very good healers, their defense rises to an almost ridiculous hights and their attack, as previously stated...stays crappy. They are however, a great addition to any party. Hunter Chain Coming soon! :) Acolyte Chain Coming soon! :D Spellcaster Chain Coming soon! :,D Reasons to get Grand Fantasia 1. Lots of fun and exploring unique places. 2. There are some girls in it! Even if they are virtual, they're the best you're gonna get, I mean...look at you, you disgust me. 3. ss14hero plays it AND runs the AnimaKnights guild. Join it! Join it NOW darn you! 4. Lots of customization. Who doesn;t love cutomization? The communists, that's who, are you a communist? 5. It has cute little sprites. I mean, who doesn't wanna just grab one of those little guys and start choki-I mean hugging them. 6. It has creatures, in which you kill. Who doesn't like killing? Prove your manlieness! Kill a virtual deer! Flex your e-muscles a little! 7. Most people that use real money to pay for all of their in-game currency don't know the value of it. You can easily rip them off because they have no idea that you are overcharging them. It's like you're literally stealing from them. Stick it to the man, fight the power and all that! 8. It has giant slime mounts. They are also awesome. Category:Morphopedia Category:Demons Category:Humour